Lavender Blooms
by Lord Antonius
Summary: My First crossover because so many asked for one . Story begins with Hinata as a Shinigami , read and review if you like will upload next chapters Sorry the next chapter taking so long Ive discarded at least  versions of it , online soon I promise
1. Chapter 1

Flowers Bloom Again

Lightning slashed across the sky , Its report only a fraction of a second afterward.

Two Ninja were fleeing through the trees . The cloudy sky and wind making visibility difficult .

They should not have been seen , they were ANBU , the best The Village Hidden in the Leaves had to Offer.

But something was chasing them ,Its hunt cry joining with the keening wind ,shivering even these experience shinobi no the bone , no to their very souls . The beast cry was full of blood lust and an infernal hunger . The creature crashed through the trees , gaining on the retreating shinobi

"Hawk, what is that thing "one of the masked ninja asked its fellow who's porcelain masking looked like a pouting kitten .

"I don't know Cat but we've got to warn the village" the other replied .

Cat glanced back and immediately wished she hadn't , the sight made her breath catch . The creature was hazy barely discernible in the gathering gloom , A leering white skull like mask covered its head and face . But a skull unlike anything she had seen . The body seemed to be shrouded in gloom but what was visible was a massive muscled torso ,with jutting spines along its arms .The hands ended in Vicious retractable claws a swipe from which had ripped their comrade " bear " in half .

The creature suddenly lashed out and caught and slashed the tree the two ninja were jumping to spilling them , they recovered quickly and landed facing the beast . It loomed above them in the gathering half light. It howled then spoke with an amused sneer" Don't give up now meat I was just getting up an appetite". Both Shinobi suddenly lunged at the creature it slice through them both with ease. But when it sought to admire its handy work two logs lay on the ground . The beast howled its frustration , then began to laugh. It was a horrible sound full of kill joy , the joy of slaughter and its hunger seemed to grow. "Worthy meat" the beast screamed and gave chase again ." Know that I , come for you "The beast increased its speed easily catching up to the fleeing shinobi "I will drink your souls " It screamed at them " crush your bones" it continued like this until the shinobi passed a little waterfall and there dancing in the pool at its base was a girl of maybe 15 years ,

She was dancing on the waters surface , a kunoichi from konoha obviously maybe a genin or chuunin . As she danced the water from the pool seemed to follow her graceful movements The shinobi landed next to the pool to try to warn the girl or at least protect her as best they could . She wore a long Black Kimono with flared sleves that the hid her hands in her hands she held two kodaichi .

As the ninja tried to warn the girl , the creature suddenly landed behind them . The turned and face him . the creature laughed "Ah fresh meat " the beast cackled and lunged for the girl in the pool , for the moment ignoring the two shinobi it had chased for so long the girl stopped her danced and opened her eyes , revealing the pale lavender eyes of the Hyuga clan . For some reason the creature was brought up short it stopped and prowled slowly around the edge of the pool. Sniffing and staring at the young girl in the pool .

"what are you, meat? Your soul has a strange smell " the creature asked.

The girl smiled and answered " Years ago when I came here to dance I was called Hinata Hyuga "

the two shinobi gasped , they had heard of how The Hyuga heiress had been found near a waterfall pool without a mark on her , dead" The Hyuga clan had mourned her passing as did much of Konoha. The reason for her death was never found or explained..

The Young raised her arms revealing sheaths hidden within the arms of her kimono . From these she withdrew to small blades , The hilts wrapped in Lavender and white .Hinata pointed her Kodaichi at the beast and said "Karu (hunt) Komainu " the kodaichi gleamed silver and long ribbons flowed from the hilts of both swords. the ribbons swayed and moved as if alive.. one of the ribbons flashed outward and wrapped itself around the surprised beast hand . the beast made to yank her towards him and finish her

The girl Hynata said "Tsuzuri Raiden" (bound Lightning) and lightning flowed up the ribbon two the creatures arm . It screamed and writhed in agony

" how dare you " The creature screamed " do you have any Idea who I am "

Hynata's responded by drawing symbols in the air "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!"she added . A red aura surrounded the creature. the creature froze unable to move .

"Of course I know who you are , You are a hollow " Hynata said in a kind voice "gomennasai ( I'm sorry) but i cannot allow you to hurt anyone anymore ". Hinata seemed to flicker and suddenly appeared behind creatures head . She plunged her kodaichi into the creatures skull like mask from two points Shattering it Her Sensie ,Tonio Shihoin would chide her on such a rough strike ." Killing with the point lacks artistry and style but still do not let an easy opportunity pass ". With a mournful wail the creature grabbed for its head ans shattered mask, even as its body seemed to be consumed by hazy black flames . In an instant it was all over.

The two shinobi looked at one another in astonishment .First how could this diminutive little one , so effortlessly defeat so horrible a beast, that had clearly outmatched three ANBU . What did she call it a Hollow . Second what was the dead Hyuga Heiress doing here ?

"Are you two alright she asked them " her voice kind and warm

" Yes " they both answered in unison

" Will you be returning to the village Hyuga-sama " Cat asked

"Please don.. don't call me that that was my name long ago " she turned away from them and a black butterfly appeared. A paper door appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

"now I am Shinigami " she said as she stepped through the doors into bright light .The doors closed and faded from sight, leaving no trace of their savior. Her last words were not missed either . Both ANBU pondered what she meant about being Shinigami ( Death God). .

Cat and Hawk looked at each other , many question hung in the air and they knew they had few answers . they took off through the trees again they needed to report what they could to the Hokage .What they were going to report they were not exactly sure of .


	2. Chapter 2

Shinigami academy

Hinata felt good , no she was ecstatic she was on top of the world. She had returned to Soul Society Yesterday after a training mission were she actually encountered a single handedly defeated a hollow. She would soon graduate the academy amongst its top graduates. many of whom were several years her senior. The field instructor had rated her performance exceptional . This impressed her lead instructor and academic advisor Tonio Shihoin. He had even recommended she be given the Trials , The grueling test to become a full fledged Shinigami. She had already been interviewed by 13th's squad Lieutenant , Rukia Kuchiki , as a possible candidate. Her instructors infamous cousin and 2nd squad Captain Soi-Feng had even come to give her a look see.

They were looking on now as she prepared to spar.

Tonio Shihoin was a man to be respected , worse a man to be feared , not for his obvious physical abilities. He was tall and heavily muscled with the uncanny strength and speed synonymous with his clan , he was sharp of mind and of wit .He was one of the lead instructors at the shinigami academy This combined with his unpredictability gave his opponents no end of trouble .His sparring sessions were infamous and arduous , You had to bring your A-game everything he taught and everything you learned . In the classroom he stressed application and improvisation of skill and knowledge to any given problem . This translated onto the field as "BRING IT ".

She had manifested her Zanpaktou ,twin kodaichi , wrapped in lavender and white soon after entering the academy. Komainu she called it the twin guardian lions. About 9 months into her training she had manifested her shikai. Her Shikai was much like her instructors own Nekekami "Spirit Cat" the difference being in his shikai his kodaichi grew and became twin oxtail broadswords , each with two long ribbon like tails . Hinata's Komainu when in shikai remained twin Kodaichi but glowed with a silvery light and sported a single long ribbon like tail. Her shikai matched well with her gentle dancing fighting style .She was still working through exactly what her Shikai abilities were ,so far she had noted her speed and strength increased two fold.

Tonio watched her for a moment as Hinata flowed into her ready stance , Her fighting style looked so delicate more like a dance than anything .This did not detract from her efficacy as a fighter , in fact ,her opponents tended to underestimate her . She could fight rings around his other students and was holding her own against some of the junior instructors. But Tonio was a strict instructor and expected perfection from his students. He would imitate the attacks used by her opponent and she should be able to defeat him or at least force a draw , But if he saw any weakness or any opportunity ,well , Hinata was in for a long day.

"Are you ready " he teased offering her a mocking bow

Hinata was ready for this he would always attack the instant a student thought to answer . Her only reaction was "Karu (hunt) Komainu " This was her instructor after all , no sense in playing around.

He smiled " So be it little one . " Karu (prowl),Nekekami " he activated his shikai the flowing ribbons wrapping around his arms then he moved he Flash stepped to the right and then to the left but the attack came from directly behind her , Hynata parried the first sword outward knowing his second strike was was coming right behind the first he flash stepped away and came again this time low and the rising she manage to block both strikes again and again he was gone. He upped the ante coming in forward when she blocked the first strike he immediately attacked her to the rear and high when she parried he was already coming in low and and to the right " she noticed something was wrong almost an instant too late his last attack was with his open hand , no sword evident she saw it out of the corner of her right eye spinning inward towards her she deflected it knowing she would be open to a kido attack if he was fast enough. He was

" Shō" he whispered and HIhynata was blown back a few feet It was a week Kido attack only meant to force an opponent back .

she retained her footing and yelled back "Tsuzuri Raiden" lightning building up in her blades and traveling along the ribbon he had not seen her wrap around his forearm He was shocked but only for a instant the ribbons from his swords wrapped around hers and then plunged into the ground pulling the arc away from him.

He offered her a warm smile " Well done little one , and such style ,Is this how you defeated the hollow yesterday "

Htnata was breathing hard , unhurt but still taxed by the Brief and furious fight.

"He was a lot easier than you Shihoin sensei , he didn't move so fast "

All in All Tonio was very impressed with his students development , she had been able to dodge his shunpo attacks and was even able to attack him undetected , if he had been slower her attack would have succeeded and probably hurt.

"Oi , stop playing around "Yoruichi teased "lets see some real fighting"

" Yeah ,right shes still a student cousin , but if you want a real fight two on two then ." Both women smiled at that . They flickered and both women suddenly stood in the practice field.

"uh ... uhm sensei , those are both captain level ..."Hinata began nervously.

"Yeah , but anything that doesn't kill you "he said then flickered immediately attacking Captain Soi-Feng leaving her facing a grinning Yoruichi.

After the battle Hinata was spent breathing hard and barely able to stand and completely unable to help her instructor . The women had been amazing even faster and more impressive than the stories told about them in the academy . A grinning Captain Soi-feng had her instructor face down in a complicated leg and arm lock . Worse he was being "noogied " to death by his cousin. Hinata shook her head and smiled , "Adults could be so childish sometimes" They had acquitted themselves well in the battle and may have even forced a draw , Then a bright flash and and they were getting their butts kicked.

Finally the two women let her instructor up,when satisfied smirks on their faces. They looked and regarded Hinata .

"Shes not half bad ,Tonio .One of your best I'd say " This from Yoruichi .Hinata couldn't help but to smile , such a compliment coming from Yoruichi .

" I could use her in either squad " Soi-Feng added.

And with that the two women turned away and flickered and were gone .

Tonio got to his feet , not at all embarrassed by his recent humiliation at their hands.

" I'm sorry sensei , I was no.." Hinata began

"Don't " He growled and frowned at her . Then his expression softened and he said " You did just fine. Those two could take down an army between the two of them. Besides the only noogie me when I make them work hard ." The last he added with a devilish grin.

"Any way , Hinata , we're through for the day, go and get some rest "Tonio said

Hinata froze at his words. He never called a student by their names . It was always Kit , Kid or rookie. When he called you by name it was never a good thing.

"Sensei … ?"Hinata began "Why do I need to get some rest "

A simple question deserves a simple answer she thought .

"Oh , I didn't tell you , must have slipped my mind " he lied .She new nothing ever slipped his mind ."You're being sent back to the World of the Living again. Seems some more hollows are turning up in that area "

"But I'm still only an apprentice" sh protested .

"Don't worry , actually Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki is being assigned there , She is going to need an assistant. she asked for someone who is familiar with the locale . So I thought this would be a great opportunity for you to get some more field experience. Any way get some rest She wants to leave tomorrow evening , that should give you plenty of time ."

He gave her a wicked grin and turned and flickered away before she could protest.

Butterflies swooped and flew through her stomach and head. Going back home again was not high on her list of priorities . Too much emotional baggage haunted her back home . Feelings of love and affection for family and friends . Unrequited love , So many complicated emotions . She had spent weeks just getting up the nerve for the first training mission . Now she had to do it all over again in a day . Just One Day! She suddenly saw her self noogieing her instructor to death. Though normally the most gentle of people , she letthis thought warm her as she trudged her way back to her dorm room. She promised herself that if she got the chance she would ask Captain Soi-Feng how to apply that leg lock.

The next morning dawned bright and clear , which promptly turned to rain by mid morning , Its gonna be one of those days Hinata groaned as she packed She finished packing and had herself a light lunch and tea. She was settling down to meditate to try and calm herself for this mission when there was a knock on the door. She got up an answered the door thinking she did not need any interruptions now . When She opened the door two figures stood there. One was Lieutenant Kuchiki the other was a tall shinigami with a perpetual scowl and wild spiky orange hair.

" Wont you come in " Hinata asked , she wasn't expecting Lieutenant Kuchiki so soon. She offered the two her Bed to sit upon while she took the small desk chair . The Spiky haired shinigami remained standing . He had an enormous sword on his back , as large as or even larger then the swords carried by the seven legendary swordsman.

" Well I see you're all packed " Lieutenant Kuchiki said "This Is Ichigo Kurosaki by the way " she said indicating the tall shinigami . He smiled and offered is hand

" Nice to meet you "

She hadn't noticed at first but after touching his hand Kurosaki positively oozed power like a pent up thunderstorm.

"what can you tell us about this place were going to " lieutenant Kuchiki said

"Well , leiu..."

"Just call me Rukia for now "she said kindly "We don't have to be so formal yet "

"Well .. Rukia the land I came from is the home of Shinobi …...


End file.
